


Arvingerne - knapt så heteronormativ

by katekane



Category: Arvingerne | The Legacy (TV)
Genre: Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/pseuds/katekane
Summary: Jeg kunne godt lide Arvingerne, men var ret træt af, at serien ikke levnede plads til andet end heteroseksuelt begær. Men åh, der var queer subtekst - den blev bare aldrig foldet ud. Så jeg skrev tre små drabbles (= præcis 100 ord, hvis man tæller titlerne med), der antyder, hvor man også kunne have taget serien hen.





	1. Mästerverk

Emil rydder op. Når man på en måde er blevet far, er det den ansvarlige ting at gøre. Og det er trods alt lettere at starte med skramlet på Grønnegården end med sit eget liv. 

Så opslugt er han blevet, at Roberts ankomst forskrækker ham: 

”Det är ett mästerverk!” udbryder svenskeren.

Egentlig er det bare en blender oven på en rusten barnecykel oven på en skæv kommode. Men Robert betragter ’mesterværket’ med så intenst blik, at Emil føler, at han har præsteret noget. At han er mere end bare næsten-far. At Roberts brændende, nærmest begærende øjne kunne tilfalde ham.


	2. L’arte pour l’arte

”Man føler sig forbundet med Veronica,” snøvler Lone og gestikulerer mod ’Næbbet’ med aftenens tredje flaske. 

Gro værdiger ikke kvinden et svar, mens hun tænksomt stryger sin overdimensionerede forfalskning. 

Lone er for primitiv til at forstå. Men også den velklædte, berejste Robert fatter intet. Han opmuntrer Gro og tror, at det handler om penge og karriere, mens han planter klistrede kys på hendes hals og vil lege familie. 

Åh, disse små mennesker, der vækker Gros afsky, når de higer efter omsorg. 

Kunsten er hendes fristed. ’Næbbet’ står stolt og erigeret for hendes blik, og det ophidser hende.


	3. Svineromance

”Vitaminer på klokkeslag. Sex, hvis termometeret indikerer ægløsning. Jeg føler mig efterhånden som en avlsso!”

Karins rå latter får natten til at folde sig tættere om dem: ”Grisar har orgasmer, som varer i 30 minuter.”

Seriøst? Signe stirrer på Karin, der stirrer lige tilbage. En rynke sitrer ved den ældre kvindes mundvig, og måske er det whiskeyen, der giver Signe mod til at række ud. 

”Sex är inte nödvändigtvis om reproduktion,” hvisker Karin mod Signes hånd med læber, der er blødere end stemmen. 

Og da Signes fingre danser videre efter flere bløde steder, ved hun, at Karin har ret.


End file.
